


Brotes de dicha

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Introspection, Kissing, Magic, Studying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Por un momento se había iluso que Fred fuera realmente allí porque quería estar con ella. Nunca se había sentido sola como en ese momento, y lo más días pasaban, lo más se daba cuenta del hecho que todo lo que tenía de ofrecer era ayuda con los deberes. Nada más.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Brotes de dicha

**Brotes de dicha**

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa en las Tres Escobas. Sorbía una cerveza de manteca, en aire absorto. Estaba a solas, ocupada observando los otros chicos en el pub.

Harry miraba fijo a Ginny, unas mesas más allá que la suya, como si fuera la única chica en la faz del planeta.

Y Ron, con su normal pudor, estaba enganchado con Lavender, tanto que no se distinguía donde empezaba una y acabara el otro.

La bruja suspiró. Sabía qué habría tenido que rechazar de ir a Hogsmeade ese día. No tenía sentido estar allí, con la exclusiva compañía de un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Cuando Fred Weasley se sentó frente a ella, en un salto de gato, se atragantó con la cerveza. Empezó a toser bajo la mirada entretenida del chico.

“Buenos días, Hermione.” le dijo.

“Maldita sea, ¡Fred! ¡La delicadez no es un don de familia!” despotricó ella, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Él se echó a reír.

“¡Qué grosera eres! Vine para salvarte de la soledad, ¿y me agradeces así?” vio a la chica poner un color rojo vivo en la cara, y no pudo evitar de seguir sonriendo.

“Para tu información, Fred, estaba muy bien a solas. Si no lo hubiera visto, tengo un libro conmigo, y estaba tratando de estudiar.” declaró, tratando de poner un aire orgulloso.

“Claro, y es exactamente por eso que bien aquí. Para ayudarte a estudiar.”

Hermione no pudo evitar de echarse a reír.

“¿ _Tú_ que ayudas a _mí_ a estudiar, Fred? ¿Y, exactamente, qué sabes de Runas Antiguas?” le preguntó, sarcástica. Él se encogió de hombros.

“Muy cerca de cero.” admitió, haciéndola echar a reír.

Hermione miró en los ojos verdes del chico, tratando de entender que pudiera querer de ella. Consideraba imposible que la única razón para que se había sentado allí fuera su compañía. Durante los seis años pasado sus conversaciones habían sido más o menos burlas de los gemelos en su perjuicio y muchos reproches y puniciones por ellos desde hace cuando ella era prefecto.

“Fred, sólo dilo: ¿Qué quieres de mí?” le preguntó, queriendo ser directa. El chico perdió un poco de su bravuconería. Se limpió la garganta, sacando una pieza de pergamino del bolsillo.

“Bien, el otro día a lección de Pociones, después de haber fracasado míseramente en preparar la Felix Felicis, Slughorn tuvo la feliz idea de interrogarme sobre las pociones del sexto año. Y tiene que haber establecido que no soy muy hábil en su materia, porque me dio dos rollos de pergamino sobre el filtro de muertes en vida.” le explicó. Hermione sonrojó.

Por un momento se había iluso que Fred fuera realmente allí porque quería estar con ella. Nunca se había sentido sola como en ese momento, y lo más días pasaban, lo más se daba cuenta del hecho que todo lo que tenía de ofrecer era ayuda con los deberes. Nada más.

“Vale, Fred. Te voy a ayudar.” murmuró, tratando de ocultar su decepción de la mejor manera posible. Fred notó el tono de la chica, pero prefirió callarse. Le sonrió, en aire feliz.

“¡Genial! Pues, ¿Qué piensas si salimos de aquí? Conozco un sitio tranquilo donde podemos estudiar.” le dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como para decir que no le importaba mucho de donde fueran o lo que hicieran.

La realidad era que, aunque Fred hubiera tenido segunda intenciones para acercarse a ellas, un cambio de ambiente habría sido bueno. Pues decidió de pasar por alto la relación de pociones, y siguió al chico afuera del pub.

Por un poco de tiempo, caminaron en silencio. La chica se miraba alrededor, tratando de dejarse involucrar por el paisaje y de encontrar algo que le impidiera de pensar.

Era septiembre, no había trazas de nieve, pero el día estaba bastante frio. Tembló en su abrigo, llamando la atención de Fred.

“¡No puedes tener frio! ¡Hay el sol!” le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella no cambió su expresión.

“Puede haber el sol, pero no cambia el hecho que tengo frio.” contestó, sin decir nada más. El chico suspiró.

“Hermione, si no quieres ayudarme, sólo tienes que decirlo. Creo que voy a sobrevivir.” sonrió, tratando de hacerle entender que no iba a enfadarse.

“No importa, Fred. Tú también lo dijiste, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaba a solas.” su tono amargo hizo sentir incómodo a Fred.

“Yo... bien, no quería dar la impresión que vine de ti sólo porque me hacía falta ayuda. Lo habría hecho lo mismo.” le explicó. Ella no parecía convencida, pero un poco más alegre. Entonces se paró, mirándose alrededor.

“Fred, ¿Dónde estamos yendo?” le preguntó. Habían pasado Hogsmeade ya, y Hermione estaba segura que lo que veía de lejos fuera el bosque prohibido.

“Sé que no soy alguien muy sabio, pero... por favor, por una vez no hagas preguntas y confía en mí.” le dijo, dándole una mano. Sonrojando, Hermione la tomó y lo siguió.

Como había previsto, pronto estuvieron en los densos árboles del bosque. Se esforzaba de no preguntarle nada al chico, pero no podía evitar de preguntarse hasta donde iban a avanzar.

En algún punto, fue golpeada por la luz. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado en un sitio donde los árboles estaban más dispersos, vestían los miles colores del otoño y rodeaban un curso de agua. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto ese lugar, ignoraba que el bosque prohibido fuera cruzado por un rio. Giró en círculos, dejando que los ojos se perdieran en las alfombras de hojas rojas y marrones, en el gris vivo de las rocas húmedas.

Luego se acercó despacio al curso de agua que, aunque siendo probablemente poco profundo, tenía en eso los reflejos del cielo, que lo coloraban de un agradable azul ultramarino. Se giró hacia Fred, la cara maravillada.

“¿Cómo conoces este lugar?” murmuró, como no tuviera bastante voz para hablar. Fred sonrió frente a su expresión.

“No olvides el hecho que George y yo no consideramos mucho los límites impuestos por las reglas de Hogwarts. Puedo decir que conozco el bosque bien casi como a Hagrid.” explicó, en tono orgulloso. La alcanzó en la orilla del rio, y se sentó a su lado.

“Te lo concedo, Fred Weasley, este lugar es sin duda mejor que las Tres Escobas.” declaró Hermione con una sonrisa. Su malhumor había desvanecido en el momento exacto cuando había llevado los ojos en ese sitio, emblema del triunfo de la naturaleza sobre el hombre. Estaba intacto, un pequeño paraíso terrenal donde ese día le había sido conceso entrar. Improvisamente no le importaba de la razón porque Fred estaba con ella, sólo le bastaba estar allí, disfrutando los rayos del sol y los miles ruidos de los seres vivientes. Se giró hacia el chico, en aire suave.

“Pues, ¿exactamente cuánto sabes del filtro de muerte en vida?” le preguntó, volviendo pronto consciente del hecho que era esa la razón porque estaba allí. Él le sonrió.

“Casi cuanto sé de Runas Antiguas.” comunicó. Hermione suprimió un gemido, pero se puso diligente a decirle todo lo que le servía saber sobre la poción, mientras él tomaba notas.

Después de casi una hora, Fred había acabado de escribir su relación. Hermione estaba harta, no había sido fácil explicarle como preparar la poción. La curiosidad del chico lo hacía seguro una persona lista, pero un terrible pocionista.

Habían discutido casi quince minutos sobre la razón porque tuviera necesariamente que mezclar la poción a contrarreloj, y al final Hermione había renunciado a explicarle que no había una razón exacta, que sólo era así que se preparaba.

Tenía sin duda dolor de cabeza.

El sol estaba para atardecer, dando al paisaje a su alrededor un aspecto aún más mágico. Los colores se hicieron más vivos, más intensos. Hermione se quedó absorta mirando el agua del rio, que el viento arrastraba rápida, haciéndola más impetuosa y más azul.

Fred la miraba, con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ese aspecto de Hermione. Cuando la había conocido se había convencido que fuera una típica empollona, capaz de estudiar mucho y de pensar poco. Durante los años, había cambiado idea: la chica estaba más reflexiva de cuanto le gustara mostrar.

No pudo resistir al instinto de rozarle una mejilla con el dedo. Hermione se giró, la cara roja. El chico le sonrió.

“Gracias.” le dijo, incapaz de expresar de otra manera lo que sentía.

“De nada. Después de todo, fue agradable.” volvió a mirarse alrededor. “Gracias a ti para haberme llevado aquí. Este lugar es... irreal.” añadió, en tono de sueño. Él se le acercó.

“Hermione...” murmuró. Ella aguantó la respiración. Estaba sin duda demasiado cerca. Pero no podía negar que le gustara esa cercanía; sentía su aliento en la cara, y podía ver todas las facetas de sus ojos, verdes, puros, apabullantes.

No dijo una parola. Sólo redujo la distancia entre ellos, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Cuando parecieron haberse acostumbrado a la sensación, enteramente nueva, empezaron a buscarse con las manos, a besarse más y más profundamente, como si quisieran saborearse, descubrir todo el uno de la otra sin falta de palabras.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que se alejaran. Ambos estaban sin aliento y con los ojos bajos, como por miedo que levantándolos hacia el otro, todo a su alrededor habría desaparecido, con la misma magia con que ese lugar los había acunado hasta ese momento.

“Todo esto parece tan poco real.” susurró Hermione, más a la naturaleza a su alrededor que a Fred. De reojo, lo vio sonreír.

“Pero lo es.” le dijo, y luego se echó a reír. En ese momento, Hermione encontró el coraje de mirarlo. No era la risa normal de Fred, la de burla o de entretenimiento. Era una risa de _dicha_. Sonrojó, pensando de ser parte de la razón.

“Está anocheciendo. Creo que sea mejor que vamos, antes que nos reporten como desaparecidos al colegio.” declaró, recuperando un poco de su sentido común. Su cara estaba triste; Fred dejó de reír, y le puso una mano bajo el mentón.

“¿Por qué esa expresión?” le preguntó, curioso. Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Todo esto va a desaparecer el momento cuando nos iremos. Y todo lo que pasó aquí, va a quedarse aquí.” susurró.

Fred le dio un suave beso en la frente.

“Este sólo es un lugar, Hermione. Los lugares son guardianes de secretos, es verdad, pero no los roban a quien los posee. Esta no es nuestra meta, sino nuestro punto de partida. Recuerda, el comienzo es donde se llega.” le explicó, haciéndola sonreír abiertamente. Se pusieron en pie, tomándose la mano.

“Pues, ¿me prometes que también cuando estaremos entre las paredes frías de Hogwarts, todo esto sobrevivirá?” preguntó la chica, abrazando el paisaje con un gesto de la mano.

“Creo que sí. Pero si te haces sentir mejor, sepa que este lugar va a quedarse para siempre aquí. Si tuviéramos que olvidar algo, podemos volver.” guiñó un ojo.

Hermione puso un aire sarcástico.

“Vale. Creo que no nos va a faltar la ocasión. Será por la próxima relación. Por lo demás, nunca vas a ser bueno con las pociones.” se burló de él, ganando un golpe en el brazo.

Volvieron en el bosque, todavía mano a mano. Estaba oscuro, y tenían que tener cuidado moviéndose entre los árboles.

La hora del toque de queda había pasado desde un poco ya, pero por una vez a Hermione no le importaba nada.

Sí, era un comienzo. El comienzo de algo. Y era un buen momento para comenzar a infringir las reglas.

Siguió caminando a lado de Fred; la transgresión más grande, era él. Sonrió.

Había florecido algo nuevo, fresco, de su soledad. Repentino, casi brutal, pero profundo. Hermione se sentía encima los colores de la naturaleza, se sentía parte del bosque que estaba cruzando, consciente del hecho que esa no era una despedida a una irrepetible tarde de otoño, cuando todo había cambiado.

No podía esperar que Slughorn asignara a Fred otra relación. 


End file.
